silenthilltheoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blog Policy
In order to help users know what the rules are regarding blogs, we've provided a Blog Policy page so you can quickly review some of the rules and guidelines we have for you for making a good blog. You’re expected to behave maturely to be a part of this community and your writing reflects that. Blogs are expected to be well written (both grammatically and otherwise), and follow these guidelines. Blog Policy Rules *No harassment of verbal attack of other users. This one should be pretty obvious. If you have an issue with someone, it should be privately resolved with that person only. *No excessive swearing or use of slanderous language. The occasional use of swear words for emphasis in an appropriate manner is fine, but please be conscious of your language. Slanderous language or intentions of any kind are absolutely forbidden, no exceptions. *No discussion or links regarding illicit or explicit content. This includes topics such as drugs, sexual activity, etc. Warning: Links to other sites containing sexually explicit or otherwise illegal content will result in an instant ban. Be appropriate, people. *Do not spam readers with religious, philosophical, or political belief. People are not interested in hearing about why what you believe is superior. *Plagiarism is not tolerated. If you are using material or any previously written content, please cite the source. However, the blog is intended to be a place where you express yourself, so try to limit how much you use other people’s content. You wouldn’t want someone else taking credit for your ideas, so don’t do it to other people. *Do not use the blog as an attempt to sell a good or service. Hosting or participating in a transaction could get you in trouble with more than just the wiki. *Do not use the blog as a means of self-advertisement. There are plenty of other sites that are not only better equipped, but probably more effective as well. *Keep blog on topic. Inane or rambling blogs are of no use and generally annoying. *Keep personal problems off of this blog. This isn’t Facebook or Twitter; blogs are expected to have a discernible topic and be an expression of your opinion or simply information you wanted to broadcast, not a sob story about how your mom won’t let you go to the concert on Friday. Consequences Most violations will result in just blog removal, and a comment about why it was removed. More severe violations, such as over-the-top harassment, posting illicit material, or using a heavy amount of slander will most likely result in a ban, usually one week in time. If it happens again, you skip straight ahead to strike 3 and you're out for good. We don't expect it to have to come this. It's very easy to stay within the boundaries and have creative and full blog posts. Most of the time violations are committed it is because of people who are out to cause trouble, trolling or not, and they are dealt with. If you happen to notice that somebody that has posted a really bad blog, please try to contact an admin or mod immediately, either through chat, message wall, or our Facebook page Helpful Guidelines *Divide up your blog into sections and paragraphs. Nobody likes to attack a wall-o-text head on. *Make sure your blog has proper punctuation, capitalization, and spelling to the best of your ability. We have word editors, even free online ones, for a reason. Use them. *In a world where just about anybody can get offended at just about anything, there’s always a chance you’re going to offend somebody. Best way to avoid this is just to be sensible about your writing. Try to review it from the perspective of another person and see if there’s anything that comes off as offensive or arrogant. Just be respectful of other people’s beliefs. *Explain your statements and back up your opinions with evidence. In other words, be scholarly. Nobody is going to take you seriously if you aren’t reasonable. *Other than the relatively small restrictions set, the blog is your place to shine. There are no restrictions on topic, limit to how many blogs you can publish, or how long they are. Be creative. Be opinionated. Show off your writing skills or knowledge of other topics. Discuss current events or people. If you have any issues or suggestions for Wiki improvement, please share them. You are encouraged to do so! *If you have any questions regarding blog policy, feel free to message an admin or mod (or just check chat to see if anyone’s online who can help you), or just post the question to our Facebook page. Category:Policy